Catch Me
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: Temperance has been staying late, and Booth tries to help her while finding out the reason why. One shot, pure BB.


**Author's Note: I've had an idea kin to this circulating in my mind for some time now, but until this point haven't managed to jot it down. I've watch Bones since the beginning, and have been a BB-er for just about as long. Still, I haven't had enough courage to ever really write a fic about them. So, this is my first attempt. I'm pretty sure they're both in character, but if not please be sure to let me know. Review please, as it lets me know what you think! Thank you so much...Enjoy!**

* * *

Shaking her head, Temperance Brennan sat back in her office chair. The team had been struggling all week on a case that proved to be quite stressful. Staring at the file on her desk, she saw the face of a young woman. It didn't seem fair. She was young, beautiful, in college. She had her whole life ahead of her. Why was it that following a dare from friends would ultinately lead to her untimely demise?

Breaking away from her thoughts, Temperance looked up to see Booth leaning against the doorframe. "Hey-"She said, fighting a yawn. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Still thinking about that Flannery case, aren't you?"Seeley Booth asked, not moving from his position.

Shrugging, Temperance was not in the mood for games. "How could her friends just forget her? What, did they assume that she just decided to stay? Oh, and then coincidentally leave town?"

Booth shrugged, offering her a sympathetic look. "I don't know. I guess we wouldn't know her reason for staying unless we were able to ask her. Which of course, is impossible."

Temperance shot him a warning glance as she pulled her chair closer to her desk, searching for something else to do. Gathering the files that were strewn on her desk, she straightened them. While her head was bent, she could still feel Booth's gaze on her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't-I wasn't trying to upset you."Booth said, realizing how suddenly tense she seemed to be. "It was bad. That someone could have friends who would just assume that she was having such a good time that they never returned to find her. They assumed she left with her boyfriend but-"

"I don't need you to rehash the history, Booth."Temperance shot back, feeling tired. In that moment, she was torn between wanting to go home and sleep and realizing that she had no real food or any comforts there. The solace of her own office was all she seemed to have at the moment, due to the long hours she had been working. "And-I know you're sorry. It's okay. It just...seems a little sad I guess, that your friends would forget you. But it's my job to investigate, so it's what I did."

"Something wrong, Bones?"Booth asked, walking further into the room. "You do realize how late it is, right? We're finished with the case and all the squints are gone."

Staring at the clock, Temeprance realized how late it was. "Wow. Really?"

Nodding, Booth offered a shrug. "I could walk you out? I mean, it's better than leaving alone, right?"

Lowering her gaze, Temperance knew she couldn't be reading further into his invitation than he meant. It was simple. An invitation to walk her out. It didn't entail anything more. She and Booth were friends, of that much she was certain. But over the last few months, their bond had slowly been growing and every once in a while she'd catch him staring at her, only to dart his eyes away when she'd look back. On the Flannery case, he seemed more careful-protective even. Still, she knew that there was clearly a line in their lives that neither were ready to cross.

"Bones?"He called, looking at her. She seemed tired, quiet. Booth knew that it wasn't any real reason to worry, but that didn't stop him from feeling concerned. He and Temperance had grown closer, trying to work as best as possible together. They were a team, and he knew that nothing could hinder that. Nothing save for whatever awkwardness there seemed to be lately, and the occasional sidebar-hinting comment from Angela.

"Thanks, Booth. But I've got a few things I need to finish up here."Temperance replied, not wanting to set standards too high. When she looked back at him, she was surprised a little, because he appeared to be hurt. How would her turning down an offer to walk her out upset him?

"It's late. It's late, and I'm betting that you haven't eaten since this morning."Booth shot back, wincing as he did.

Temperance looked up, startled. "What would that have to do with anything?"

Booth shrugged, his hand in his pocket. "It could prove the fact that you've been in here going over files and examining rotten corpses all day. Really has to put a damper on someones appetite."

"I guess it does, Booth."Temperance said, again stacking the files that laid quietly on her desk. "But I'm still busy."

"Right, because organizing files in a cold, quiet office sounds so much more inviting than grabbing a bite to eat with a friend."Booth replied, feeling his breath hitch in his chest as he did.

Temperance tried to keep composure, not sure of how to reply. How could Booth go from offering to walk her out, to offering her dinner? It wasn't out of the ordinary entirely of course, but the way that he seemed so happy about it triggered a form of high alert within her. "Five minutes ago you were offering to walk me out."

"I know. Angela and Hodgins left about a half hour ago, otherwise I would have invited them, too. That's...not a problem is it?"Booth asked, his foot settling on the chair that sat in front of her desk. Watching the look in her eyes, Booth was hoping she wouldn't clam up. If anything, just say no and call it a night. He was only trying to be nice afterall-no real pushing the envelope.

Sighing, Temperance sat back in her chair. "If you wanted me to go to dinner, why didn't you say so?"

"Because I knew you would say no."Booth replied simply. "Look Bones, you've barely been out of the office all week...minus going out in the field. I saw you drinking water yesterday, but other than that I've barely seen you eating at all. I know that the job takes a lot out of a person. I was just...worried about you."

Booth was worried about her? Temperance couldn't deny the fact that it comforted her to know that he was worried, but what struck her even more was the fact that he had bene paying so much attention. She knew from what Angela had once point blank told her that there were things you needed to pay attention to-but could this have been one of them? Was her friend truly right about what she had been hinting at? "You were worried because I wasn't eating mass amounts of junk food?"

"No, just..."Booth sighed, realizing it was going nowhere. "Fine. If you want to sit here in your office, all the other lights in the building off except the ones leading to the door, then..."

"Fine."Temperance replied, noting the hint of desperation in his tone. "You can walk me out to my car. Not because I'm some damsel in distress and am afraid of someone coming out at any moment, but because you offered. As far as dinner...I'm really tired. I'll just pick something up on the way home at the store."

Knowing not to press the issue, Booth nodded. "Okay. Fine. I'll go get my things. Meet you back here?"He asked, smiling.

"Sure."Temperance replied, shaking her head. Grabbing her bag, she placed things in that she needed that she had taken out. Standing, she thought of how happy Booth had seemed just seconds before. She thought for a second about how genuinely worried he had seemed about her. Temperance knew that through their work they had forged a friendship, but that's all that it was. Still, over the last few months he seemed more concerned about her, more protective in a way. Of course on some cases it was to be expected, but the way he acted was at times not just the behavior of a concerned work partner. Vowing to make the thoughts disappear, Temperance heard him in the doorway.

"I see that you're ready to go."Booth said, taking a few steps into Temperance's office. "Shall we?"He asked, waving his hand towards the door.

Temperance couldn't help but laugh a little at his gesture. "As ready as I'll ever be."She replied, grabbing her coat off of her chair. As she began to walk towards the door, she watched as Booth pointed at her keys on her desk.

"Figured you might not want to forget those."Booth said, picturing her standing outside her door, trying frantically to open it, sans key.

Returning, she set her coat down to place her keys back in her bag. "Thanks, Booth. Saves me a little bit of trouble."

"It's what I'm here for."Booth said, smiling. He watched as Temperance offered a smile back. She looked different somehow. A little more relaxed maybe. The smile seemed real, and her eyes grew a darker shade. As she walked towards him, he thought of how much he had changed since he started working with her. It had been a long time, of that much he knew, but it hit him then. Temperance brought a different element into his life that he knew meant a little more than providing assistance on cases. "Just trying to help."

"Well-"Temperance said, readjusting the strap of her back against her shoulder. "It does help, considering the fact that I wouldn't be able to get into my apartment without-"Not watching where she was going, Temerance's heel bent, causing her to fall foward.

"Easy, Bones."Booth nearly shouted, catching her as she fell. Catching his breath, his hands settled against her arms. "Bones?"

Temperance's eyes had shut, as she thought she'd be falling. But as she felt Booth's strong hands catch her, she knew she was safe. "I'm okay. I'm...I'm okay."

"That's good. I was a little worried there for a second when I saw you falling..."Booth said, trailing off.

Pretending not to notice the fact that Booth still hadn't let her go, Temperance slowly opened her eyes. "It was a little scary I guess. The thought of falling and quite possibly injuring myself isn't entirely my idea of a good time."

Booth cracked a smile, his thumb rubbing her arm. "It's not mine, either."

Temperance watched Booth as he stared back at her. Why was it that he always seemed to be there, was always willing to help her out whenever she needed? He listened when she spoke, he appreciated (or at least pretended to) whatever she had to say. And just then, he jumped trying to catch her when she fell. "Thanks, Booth."

"Anytime, Bones."Booth shot back, sensing her tension. Temperance had clearly been jarred, but now that it was clear that she'd be fine he expected her to calm down. He studied her and watched as her tongue darted out in an effort to moisten her lips. Her hair had been upset by the little trip, and layed scattered, strewn partially across her face. Releasing one of her arms, Booth reached to brush it out of her face. When he tried to remove his hand, he was surprised when he felt hers.

Never breaking Booth's glance, Temperance nodded. "We...work well. But we should probably head out now."Temperance said, knowing to not impress upon the issue much further.

Noting the fact that Temperance's hand was still holding his against her face, Booth wondered if she realized it herself, or if nerves had gotten to her. Finding his mouth dry, he watched at Temperance smiled. She didn't seem to do it as much lately, and that was a fact that upset him in a way. Her feelings mattered to him-how she was, while he would never admit it to anyone, did effect him. Temperance stirred so many things inside him, that was enough to cause his head to hurt. She made him angry. She made him happy. Just then, she caused him to worry. She was Temperance, and at the moment she looked as if she could fall apart, due to nothing but overworking herself. Leaning foward, in that moment, Booth wanted to catch her before she fell-he kissed her.

It was a shock to Temperance at first-feeling Booth's lips against hers. But as she felt his hand comb through her hair, it was like her body began to numb to anything else. To good and bad. To right and wrong. To the line that she had worked so hard to never cross, but was now being dragged across. Feeling his lips move smoothly against hers, it was like the puzzle began to make sense to her. All of the confusion and deliberation, all of the fighting slipped away as her hand reached foward to cup his cheek, the other remaining firm against his chest. It was something that seemed all too familiar, yet at the same time, strangely new.

Booth gave in to what he had debated upon doing several times, yet could never find enough courage to do. When Temperance didn't refuse, he continued, and in a way felt like some part of him finally fit together. Still, as they both slowly became aware again of where they were and what they were doing, he felt Temperance tense against him and slowly pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry for..."Temperance said, intentionally avoiding his gaze. Clearing her throat, she took a step back from him. "We should probably go."

"Right."Booth replied, trying to mask his disappointment. "You're right."He continued, hoping she wouldn't regret what had happened. Booth thought back to what they had been talking about, and it all seemed to piece together. "Hey Bones?"He called just as Temperance reached to door.

Temperance turned around expectedly, only to see Booth offer a smile, his eyes growing serious. "Booth?"

"Just...Just so you know-"Booth began. "We wouldn't forget you."

Knowing Booth was referring to the case she had been so upset over, Temperance blinked back a tear that had filtered into her eye. Nodding, Temperance offered a smile in return. "Thank you, Booth. We wouldn't forget you, either."

After watching her leave the room, he spotted her coat sitting on her desk. "Hey...Bones..."He called, hoping she hadn't left in a hurry, especially after what had happened.

Temperance stopped in her tracks, hoping he wouldn't want to talk about what happened until she was ready to. It was clear that something had changed, that a line had been blurred. But the last thing she wanted was to ruin the relationship they already had. Turning towards him, Temperance saw her coat hanging from his hand. "Oh...thanks."

"Didn't want you to be cold."Booth replied, letting his fingers linger against hers a little longer than necessary. He caught himself staring at her, and coughed loudly in a failed attempt to mask it. "Well, uh...let's go. I'll see you tomorrow, Bones."

"Definately."Temperance replied, feeling a bit more reassured about herself than she had before. "I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
